


A Different Kind of Fireworks

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was done as a request on my tumblr.Team Flash and the reader go to the 4th of July Carnival in town, but the reader hoped it would be more of a date like situation instead of a group thing. But Cisco has a surprise in store for them!





	

“Crap!” You groaned as you hear the knock on your apartment door, it was already noon and you still weren’t ready yet, and Cisco was already here to pick you up for the 4th of July parade. “Uh, just a minute!” you called, running from your bathroom to your bedroom to get dressed after your shower. You wanted to look nice, because even if Cisco hadn’t actually said it was a date when he asked if you wanted to go with him, you kind of hoped it might turn into one if you played your cards right. Cisco was the sweetest guy you’d ever met, aside form Barry, and you’d had a crush on him since you met on your first day at Star Labs. He’d been the one to give you a tour of the place, and had been a good friend during your first year; and when everything had gone to hell after the accelerator exploded, he was the one who convinced you to stay when everyone else jumped ship for new positions at Mercury labs. You two had been through a lot, and you really hoped that with all that behind you he might finally start to see that you were there for the long haul, and that he might actually like you back.

“Yes! There it is!” cried triumphantly as you found just the outfit you were looking for, and quickly got dressed. “Sorry about that, I lost track of time in the shower, and I didn’t want to answer the door naked-” you stopped mid sentence as you opened the door to find Cisco decked out in so much red white and blue it made your eyes hurt. He had on several strings of shiny plastic beads, one of which had tiny American Flag lights strung through it that blinked steadily, his shirt had the Captain America shield on it, his shorts were bright red, and on his head was a shiny red white and blue striped plastic top hat and a pair of novelty over sized red white and blue sunglasses.

He grinned, pointing finger pistols at you, “Hey there, you ready for a parade?”

You bit your lips together, trying your hardest not to burst out laughing at him, “Mmhmm,” you said with a nod, “you look….festive,” you added gesturing to his accessories.

“Well yeah, but not all of this is mine,” he explained, “I got these beads for you, and the sunglasses, and this,” he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blue bandanna with little red and white stars all over it, “I thought you could use it as a headband or something,”

You took the accessories he offered you “Oh, ok…uh…thanks?” you brought them in an set them on your coffee table, “I’m almost ready, I just wanted to grab my backpack so I could bring some snacks and water with us,”

“Great idea, Caitlin would probably yell at us if we didn’t,” he said following you inside. “You know how she is about staying hydrated, since that one time I threw up in her office after all those energy drinks”

You grabbed frowned a little as you pulled your backpack out of the closet, “Caitlin is coming?” you asked as you opened your fridge to retrieve the days provisions.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Caitlin, Barry, and Iris are all coming with,” he said entering the kitchen, “we’re supposed to meet them by Jitters, Barry and Iris are bringing chairs, and Caitlin is probably gonna bring a butt ton of sunscreen,”

Your frown deepened a little, but you made sure it was gone once you closed the fridge. If everyone else was coming, then it would be a lot harder to get this to turn into a date, but you could still do it if you tried. “Sounds great, I might have wanted to chill a few more bottles of water had I known though,” you said zipping your pack shut.

“Don’t worry about it, we can share,” he said with a smile, “now come on, the parade is supposed to start soon!” he grabbed your hand and dragged you towards the door.

You made it to Jitters just as the sirens started signaling the start of the parade. Iris and Barry were already seated in two fold out chairs when you arrived, each with a bottle of sunscreen in their cup holders, “Hey, about time!” Iris said, standing to hug you, “we thought you were gonna miss it!”

“The parade is two and a half hours long Iris, how could we possibly miss it?” you asked hugging her back.

She gave you a mischievous grin, “Well I dunno, you two could be doing anything for that long,” she teased. You blushed furiously at her words, giving her a pointed look to shut up. She and Caitlin were the only ones who knew about your crush on Cisco, having told them on a girls night out after a few too many drinks, and ever since she had been trying to get you two together as much as possible.

“And one for you,” Caitlin said, putting a bottle of sunblock in your hand, “I got some value packs, two for a dollar at the store yesterday, I brought a bottle for everyone,” she smiled, holding a parasol over her head, “you’re gonna want to reapply every couple hours because its not sweat proof, but its something!”

“Thanks Cait,” you said, as over her shoulder Cisco mouthed the words ‘told ya’ and began applying the sunblock on your arms.

The parade was fun as always, with several creatively designed floats, and much to Cisco’s delight, several of them threw candy to the crowd. At once point you mentioned to Caitlin it was awfully hot for the parade this year, which Cisco took as a challenge to get one of the fire trucks to squirt you with their water guns, a challenge he completed leaving you dripping wet as he cackled beside you. Once the parade ended you all decided to head down to the carnival, a massive set up on the water where you could all watch the fireworks once it got dark enough.

“Alright, who wants a wrist band?” Barry asked as he pulled out his wallet, “this years rides are on me as a thank you for everything you guys have done for me,”

“Aww that’s so sweet Barry,” you said with a smile, “you don’t have to though, they’re ten dollars each,”

Barry shrugged, “So that means that once I spend sixty dollars on you guys, you all have to buy me food for the rest of the night,” he grinned.

“That sounds fair bro,” Cisco agreed.

“You just want to be able to ride the cyclone as many times as you want,” you said poking him in the ribs.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he replied with a shrug.

“Ok, that’s six wrist bands then, got it,” and before anyone could protest he was halfway to the ticket booth with his money out.

The carnival was just as much fun as last year, especially with all your friends with you, but you were still determined to have this turn into a date, so once night started to fall, you grabbed Cisco’s hand. “Can we ride something less intense for a change?” you asked pointing to the Ferris wheel. This was it, the romantic movie cliche that would help you finally tell him how you felt, or not.

“Ooh I love the Ferris wheel!” Caitlin said as she came up beside you both, “you can see way out over the water from the top, its so nice up there,”

Cisco shrugged, “But it’s so boring, why can’t we ride the space drop? That takes you really high to!”

You sighed in defeat, “Go ahead, I’ll wait down here,” you said letting go of his hand, “I just don’t feel like getting sick from that ride,”

Cisco frowned a little but quickly shook it off, “ok, I’ll be right back then.”

Caitlin nudged your arm, “You wanna go play the ring toss, see if we can win one of those giant Flash plush dolls for Barry?” she asked with a silly grin.

You couldn’t help but smile back, even if she had unintentionally messed up your plans with Cisco, she was still your friend and so cute when she was being devious, “Yeah ok, lets go.”

You ended up winning the Flash doll, and a tiny bear dressed like a storm trooper that you just knew Cisco would love. You met back up with everyone by the docks just as it was getting really dark, “I love the fireworks, they’re my favorite part of the day!” Iris said excitedly.

“Mine to,” Barry agreed, “remember the first time Joe brought us together?”

“And you looked like you were hypnotized staring up at the sky?” Iris giggled, “yeah I remember,”

“Ronnie and I had our first kiss under one of these fireworks shows,” Caitlin said with a fond smile, “he said he wanted to make that night special and then he kissed me,”

“Aww that’s so sweet,” you said, feeling a twinge of jealousy that you wouldn’t be able to have something like that with Cisco tonight. But then Cisco started tugging at your arm.

“Come on, I have a surprise,” he said nodding off back towards the carnival.

“A surprise?” you asked, “what surprise?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore!” he pointed out, “now come on!” he grabbed you hand like he had in your apartment and dragged you through the crowds, all the way back to.

“The Ferris wheel?” you asked as you both stopped beside the ride.

“Yup, I paid the operator twenty bucks so we could go up and watch from the top,” he grinned at you, “so, after you Y/N,” he opened the little door to the Ferris wheel car and held out his hand to help you inside. You didn’t know what to say, you felt your heart race as he stepped in after you and sat beside you. The ride to the top was silent, you too nervous to even look at him much less speak. Once you got to the top you felt him grab your hand gently, “So, while we’re up here, I have something I need to tell you,” he said softly, “I may or may not have gotten some information out of Caitlin that you might like me…as more than a friend I mean,” you felt your stomach drop at that.

‘dang it Caitlin!’ you thought as you stared down at your shoes. You felt a gentle hand on your chin, turning your head to face him.

His smile was soft and sweet and made your limbs feel like jelly, “I just wanted to let you know that I like you to…as more than a friend,”

You couldn’t help the sudden giggle that rose out of you, a stress reaction that had you clapping your free hand over your mouth in embarrassment. Cisco only smiled back in amusement, waiting for you to reply. “Y-you…you really mean it?” you managed to squeak out through your fingers.

Cisco nodded “Of course I mean it Y/N,” he laughed, “I mean I brought us up to this romantic spot with all this awesome atmosphere, why would I be jok-” but his sentence was lost as you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him.

You felt him melt into the kiss and you felt like you could’ve died from happiness. “I was so nervous to tell you, I thought it might ruin our friendship, I can’t believe you like me to!” you rambled once you broke apart, but Cisco didn’t hear a word of it, his eyes glazed slightly as he stared at you with his mouth slightly open.

“Wow…” he muttered, a lazy smile on his lips, “I imagined kissing you before, but I never thought you’d be the one initiating it, or that it would be this awesome,”

You laughed at him, “You’ve imagined kissing me?” you asked, finally making him blush.

“I mean…I might have…a couple times?”

“A couple times?” you laughed again, “well imagine no more Cisco Ramon,” you took his face in your hands and kissed him again, this time more confident as he kissed back, the both of you deepening the kiss until a sudden bang overhead startled you out of it. The fireworks had started, and a large shower of purple sparks was raining from the sky above you both. “You’re right,” you said turning back to Cisco with a smile, “this is some pretty awesome atmosphere,” and with that you both kissed again, the colors of the fireworks illuminating the night as you both started what was likely to be an amazing relationship, after all, you were already best friends….


End file.
